New Star
by lovesdisne
Summary: Serena thinks of a way to tell Darien of a Surprise


"A LITTLE STAR" rated PG I think  
by Kimberly  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon. I am just borrowing the characters for a while. Also Please be   
gentle this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. Ja ne.  
  
  
Serena Chiba now 21 was on her way to work when the sudden feeling a nausea came over her.   
"Oh no I have to find a restroom quick." Yes there is the Arcade I'll just ask Andrew to use the restroom."  
Serena ran in and asked Andrew if she could use the restroom which was no bother to him Serena was like a little sister to him but the way she ran in there had him a little concerned.  
"Serena are you alright? I mean you look really pale."  
"Yeah Andrew I am ok just must have ate something that didn't agree with me." I am going to call in at work and go see my doctor just to make sure it's not that flu that's going around."  
"Ok here use mine ." Said Andrew.  
Serena put the phone down and asked Andrew if he could giver a ride to her doctors office downtown.  
It was about 10:30 am when Andrew dropped Serena at her appointment.   
"Do you need me to stay Serena? I can drive you home afterwards."  
"No thanks Andrew you have to get to the Arcade anyways. Amy lives down the street I'll go see her for a while."  
"Ok" was all Andrew said as he drove off.  
Serena walked in to the doctors office and was taking right away to see her doctor. As Serena waited for Dr. Mendelson to come in she was thinking about what she ate that might have made her sick.  
* Was it the burrito had at midnight or was it the cream filled donut I had on my way out the door.*  
Serena's thought was interrupted by Dr. Mendelson coming in the exam room.  
"Serena I have some results for you from the blood sample the nurse took from you. When was you last cycle?"  
"Last month doctor. What are you trying to tell me."  
" Well Serena you are pregnant about 4 weeks to be exact."  
THUMP!!!!!  
"Serena wake up please. Is this a surprise to you?"  
" Doctor you have no idea how big of a surprise this is?" Oh my how am I going to tell Darien that he is going to be a father and I am going to be a mother."  
THUMP !!!! again.  
As Serena came to a second time the doctor was going over some instructions to do before her next appointment. As Serena walked down the street her mind was going over the News that the doctor gave her and with that new mother glow placed her hand on her stomach and said.  
" See you soon Little one."  
The Next day Serena was cleaning the apartment that her and her husband share before he came home.   
" How should I tell him?" Do I just come out and say that we are having a baby or should I give him subtle hints. "  
A sly grin came over her face as she thought about the subtle hint idea.  
" This could be fun."  
Serena ran to the store for a list of ingredients she would need to make Darien Courious. She came home with baby spare ribs, baby corn, and baby potato's.  
" Now all I have to do is try to get him to notice the theme of tonight's dinner."  
Darien was coming up the hall way of the building and when he reach their apartment he could smell something good cooking and could hear his lovely wife humming a tune as she loved to do when she cooked.  
"Serena I am home." he called  
"Darien I have missed you so much. Dinner is almost ready. So go and sit at the table and I'll bring it right out." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
"Dinner is served." she called as she laid the themed meal down hoping he would catch the hint.  
"Looks wonderful Serena." As he took a bite of the baby spare ribs.  
Serena just stared at him waiting to see if he noticed. Darien caught the funny was she was looking at him.   
"Is there something a matter hunny?' he asked. Thinking do I have something caught in my teeth or what expression.  
"Darien haven't you noticed something about you dinner?" Trying to hold back tears and to keep from blurting it out. She wanted to tell him right.  
"No except it's delicious why?" Now he was getting worried.  
" Well Darien you have baby spare ribs, baby corn, and baby potato's. Do you get what I am trying to tell you. Darien just had a puzzled look on his face.  
" We are going to have a baby Darien!"  
THUMP!!!!!!!! ( can you guess who that was)  
" Darien hunny wake up please wake up."  
" A baby are you sure?" he asked  
" Yes I went to the doctors yesterday when you were out of town. Are you happy that we are having a baby?" She asked with tears in her eyes.  
" Yes I am happy , Serena you made me the happiest man in the world. This is the greatest gift that you could have given me. I 've you so much." Tears were now coming from his midnight blue eye's.  
"Oh Darien just think our own little star to love and cherish. I can hardly wait to bring him or her into this world."  
" I know me neither."  
As he pulled her into an embrace of pure love and place his hand on her stomach.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nine months later...  
" Push Serena here the baby comes."  
"AHHH! Serena yelled as Darien help her hand and kissed her forehead.  
"Its a boy Serena. " the doctor say's as she lay the infant in his mothers arms.  
Darien was crying and giving praises of love to his wife.   
" So what are you going to name him." The doctor asked  
"Mamaru Aino Chiba." said Serena as she looked at Darien.  
" Would you like to hold your son my husband." She said with a smile  
"Yes I would ." As Darien took his soon and said. "Hello I am your father welcome to the world.   
Darien kissed Serena as the baby started to cry after all that I guess he was hungry. Well wouldn't you be going though that canal.  
Thanks for reading my story please email me with that you think. This is my first fanfic so please let me know how I did but please be gentle  
Lovesdisne@aol.com  
  
  



End file.
